bleachxfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshino Harusawa
"I wish to study reiatsu, that is the reason that I go where I go. I have learned how to wield Shinigami and Hollow reiatsu, but there are more forms that I must understand." ~ Harusawa, Yoshino Yoshino Harusawa (Harusawa Yoshino) is a Current Vaizard and by age as a Vaizard the Current "Leader", though the Vaizard are a fractured group. She also spends her time out in the Karakura's forest, avoiding the ways of men as much as possible and keeping herself distanced from the drama of the world. By title, she is like Yoshino the Hermit. Before becoming a Vaizard she was former 8th Seat of Hachibantai and former 8th Seat of Gobantai before that. Appearance Yoshino appears to be late teens, early twenties by appearance and it is unknown to any what her true age could be measured to. She tends to change in her hair length and color, supporting ponytails, shoulder-length, and long hair while changing the color to pink, scarlet, black and pale blond. Her auburn eyes seem lacking in emotion which fits well with the facial expression that lacks any sense of emotion. Her lips are kept thin as she eyes her surroundings carefully and calculatively. Depending on the hair color will also depend on the clothing that she is supporting, but when supporting her scarlet head of hair she is usually considered to be scantily clad in armor. There are no signs of weapons on her, but within her boots she keeps the sheath to a knife that she obtained during a struggle with a Necromancer that had attacked the Seven Swords Saloon. Her build is lithe and while she shows no real muscle her prowess in battle comes from the combination of her flexibility and the power behind her attacks that she draws from her Inner Hollow when donning the mask in battle. Her battle prowess has grown in some sense that she does now fight with a little more speed in her step thanks to training with former Nibantai Taicho Reikon Karite. It is also thanks to him that she seems to have obtained a lighter step leaving her silent in her approaches. Personality Yoshino's personality has changed drastically in her afterlife. She started out as a quiet and shy young soul that did her best to keep to herself and stay out of other people's way. She then grew more confident as she became a Fledgling Vaizard and began her life on Earth. This then developed into a stage where she became very outgoing and flirtatious which was only added to by a violent personality that she showed by getting into verbal and physical battles as well as pulling pranks on Bachu and using Reido no Nijuusan upon him while he would sleep away on Karakura's benches. Her personality lately though has grown into a motherly and caring soul that has detached herself from many people in Karakura and escaped into the confines of the forest. She finds comfort among the trees and water, helping keep a peace of mind and control her emotions while also keeping herself in control over the other emotions that weigh upon her since she Bonded three individuals to herself. She has become quiet, but also very honest making her seem rude or blunt when it comes to having conversations with close friends or those that come to her for advice. History 56th District of the West Rukongai Yoshino, as many souls, remembers nothing of her life before being a soul. She arrived near the Rukongai as a wandering soul and then made off towards the west, making her home somewhere in the 56th district of the West Rukongai. It was far enough away that she did not get very ritzy or live in luxury, but not far enough to have constant trouble as those that lived out along the edges of Soul Society. This kept her afterlife very solemn and easygoing. She was known for her slight beauty among the souls and her care of the children of the 56th district. While many may have roamed the streets or were born in the Rukongai she became the babysitter for both if parent souls were busy with other things or simple street children needed a roof over their heads and some food in their stomachs. The one thing that off-set her from some of the other souls was her uncontrollable and sometimes vast spiritual pressure. When she would grow angry (although rare) she could begin to crush many others under the weight of her spiritual pressure without knowing how to really stop it or control it from harming other people around her. This gave her a wide berth when she would walk through the streets or when people knew that she had had an “episode” earlier in the day. One evening in the Rukongai, many years after her arrival she had lost sight of one of the children she was caring for. This caused her a rather large amount of grief as she took great care over the kids that stayed with her. Telling the others to remain there or dismissing them to return to their parents she left her home to look for the missing child. When she found him though, he was being guarded by a member of Rokubantai who was dispatching a Hollow. She watched from farther away though having called for the child to come to her. Normally she would run from moments like this, but the member of Rokubantai was using something, manipulating their spiritual pressure into something like an art form that she never expected to see. She was captivated by the Kidou that was being used, though having little idea of how to use such herself or what it was even considered. Weeks later she heard news of what exactly it was that she had seen the Shinigami using, and heard of Seireitei, the land of the Shinigami where the Gotei 13 set up its stronghold and even had a place to train prospective individuals. The thought of leaving the children was dreadful to push through, but something about this “Kidou” business intrigued her like nothing else could. So later that evening she set off through the districts in hopes of entering the Gotei 13 and learning more about spiritual pressure and how to control things into this “Kidou”. The Shinigami Academy Having entered into the Academy, her time was well spent. She kept herself busy in the library and would pay close attention to her classes, except the physical Zanjutsu classes. She was no good when it came to combat, though in the specific training class that she was taught in and supervised by a Shinigami she scored a rather well controlled hit on another trainee at the time. Her focus became and always was on Kidou, she found great interest in Emily Hawthorne and those in Gobantai since she did not feel at the time that Healing in Yonbantai was going to do her much good in the beginning and she did not find herself having as great an affinity for it as others might that would seek their leadership. She manipulated reiatsu the best she could during her time in the Academy, but it was difficult for her to master some of them since she was not as in control of her reiatsu as some of the other Academy students. During her days in the Academy is where she found her first love interest, a Gobantai member by the name of Saishi Serrahl. He was very flirtatious and while a very shy soul she was somehow captivated by him and the relationship began. Thankfully the relationship did not get in her way of her studies and she continued on her path to become a full-fledged Shinigami in the Gotei 13. With the relationship came an even stronger urge towards Gobantai and through testing and her Graduation, it was decided that Yoshino Harusawa had chosen and was accepted into the ranks of Gobantai as one of their Unseated members. Gobantai Yoshino began her time in Gobantai as many new trainee graduates do, as an Unseated member. She was given jobs such as cleaning or tending to the garden (later given the garden position though by Emily Hawthorne, Taicho of Gobantai when she learned of Yoshino’s green thumb). Yoshino learned a little during her stay in Gobantai, developing one of her first Kidou there and also coming to know her Zanpakutou a little better as well. She found a fascination with her time in Gobantai, especially with the different Kidou that she was taught and finally having a way to manipulate her massive spiritual pressure and have a control over it as well. She finally had a way to learn that was easy for her to accept and grow into, making it easier for her to learn the Kidou that interested her so much. This also lead the way for the creation of one of her first Kidou known as Bakudou no Roku Hakkou. She found closeness with Gobantai’s Fukutaicho Setsuna Asaka as well as 3rd Seat Isane Ieyatsu. These were the two in the squad that she found most often around, and like her they had a better affinity for Bakudou and Reido over Hadou. She found herself enjoying the time she spent with them and with assistance from Setsuna Asaka she received some minor Reido training and furthered the Reido training with help from Yonbantai’s former Vaizard member Hinata Tsume. Sometime after being ascended to 8th Seat of Gobantai, she began to find the squadhouse empty or training to wan. She had found out the name of her Zanpakutou and with help from Setsuna Asaka mastered the art of Shunpo. It was in this time also that she became ill with some disease that made going out into sunlight difficult for her. It was in this time that she grew a rather large dislike for Nibantai’s Steel Melwasul who would on occasion harass those individuals who he suspected or knew were affected by this strange disease. Her final moments in Gobantai, Yoshino left her thoughts of Saishi Serrahl behind as he, like many of the members of Gobantai were becoming difficult to come by. It was in this moment that she became romantically involved with Hachibantai member Endo Kosaku. She had told Endo of her feelings towards Gobantai’s slow movements and desperately wished to find more training in Bakudou as well. With his suggesting and a little push by the thought of extending her Bakudou knowledge and moving on to Barriers she requested a transfer to Hachibantai. Fukutaicho Setsuna Asaka approved of such and thus Yoshino moved on with her afterlife towards being an Unseated of Hachibantai. Hachibantai She continued her training with some in Gobantai even after her transfer, but Yoshino finally felt like she had found her true calling. She always had a general interest and great knack for Bakudou, finding the thought of binding much more interesting for her since her combat prowess was next to nothing and some could probably have laughed at watching her in Hand-to-Hand Combat or in Zanjutsu practice. With help from Endo Kosaku and Hachibantai Taicho David she found her true calling in Barriers and began her training with them. After having been raised to 8th Seat of Hachibantai, Yoshino was given the task of keeping up with the tea room, much like she spent her time in Gobantai’s garden. She kept her green thumb at work and thanks to her Zanpakutou being a Flower/Illusion/Kidou based Spirit she found her knack for keeping up with flowers and gardens all the easier. David had also began tasking her with fixing and keeping watch over the Seireitei’s Earth Based Compound Barrier which led her to Earth many times, but only for a few hours at a time for repairs and reports on it’s well being. It was also in this time that the Baku attacks would take place on Seireitei, leaving her busy with erecting Barriers or finding herself ill or knocked out from massive explosions that would leave her Hospitalized in Yonbantai’s Healing Wards. Her growth in Hachibantai was extensive, but just like Gobantai before it there later became a stagnation in her training and in the Squad’s activity and this threw her into a bit of despair. It was in this time that she began to question her time as a Shinigami internally. She structured herself and found herself desiring to create rather dark Bakudou, ones that would torture people like Steel Melwasul. As time passed there was an attack on Seireitei by one known as Tsunami who later took her into captivity in hopes of creating something powerful, a combination of Shinigami and Hollow with a fake representation of something known as the Hogyoku and combining this Vaizard hybrid with a Bakkoto, a soul eating weapon that would help it’s wearer gain great powers, only in exchange for slowly, if not quickly, eating away at the owner’s spiritual pressure. Fledgling Vaizard As a Vaizard, Yoshino grew quickly. She understood that she needed to control her emotions and did her best to mask almost all feelings from her face, but in the beginning she faltered quite often. She had found safety in the Seven Swords Saloon, currently owned by the Vaizard Claudia after the first owner Shirumi Elhonay. Not only did she find safety there, but her former Taicho David also seemed to have her back, though at the time she was unsure why considering they had known each other only for a short time. He introduced her to his wife the Grandmistress of the Quincy, Tricia Grier. With the introduction they invited Yoshino to stay at their house on Earth and to use the lie that she was Hachibantai’s Treaty Inquisitor since there was a treaty set up between the Quincy of Earth and the Shinigami of the Gotei 13. It did not take long for the lie to be toppled, once more by someone Yoshino was growing a rather large dislike for; Steel Melwasul. Thanks to this kind of thing though, she finally came through with a breakthrough and managed to create her fourth Kidou, Bakudou no Nanajuuichi Yamijoumaku, the torture Kidou that she had been making plans for since her time in Hachibantai’s halls. With her identity finally unveiled she cared little for hiding herself any longer and began to fight more, feeding the neverending craving of that beast that lived within her and clawed at her every night when she attempted to find rest. Soon though she found that her battle prowess needed to improve, which was when she began training more with Quincy Councilors Albrecht Eisenschwert and Hong Zhu. The two treated her relentlessly to their bows simply because they did not like the thought of training with someone who would house a Hollow. They trained her; however, because of her relationship with the Quincy Grandmistress and because she was not good at taking no for an answer. Later from her training with the Quincies, she found that she was not necessarily skilled in speed, but more in flexibility. This also appeared to be a gift from the Inner Hollow, who was very skilled in combat and passed a little of it's power and knowledge onto her simply so that she would not allow it to be shamed by falling in battle. Her training with being a Vaizard and controlling the Inner Hollow came with one of the Vaizards known as Bachu. It was during this time that her personality escalated into being more of a flirt, wearing much smaller and battle ready outfits and trying to win over many men that caught her eye. Current Events Gigai Romance Powers & Abilities Zanpakutou Mashirobara '(''Pure White Rose): In her sealed form Mashirobara is the same as any other generic Zanpakutou, supporting the usual Katana outline. Since her time as a Vaizard she replaced the sheathe with a red sheathe that contains bandage wrappings around the hilt. Yoshino is hardly seen with the weapon, sporting the ability to hide it safely within her Inner World and keep it safe from harm. '''Him e Mashiroibara'' (Princess of Pure White Roses): Mashiroibara is the Zanpakutou Spirit that is housed within Yoshino's Inner World and creates it. The Spirit is young in appearance, but her quiet and motherly tone may put years on her. She wears little to cover her chest, but is clothed in pure white, giving Yoshino's reiatsu the color of pure white. All of which goes with her name of Pure White Roses. The Inner World is filled with white roses or white rose petals, the symbol of Mashriobara's released strength.'' *'Shikai': Mashirobara is activated by Yoshino gliding her hand along the back of her Zanpakutou turning the blade a pure white with the command Taisan (Disperse) at which point she places her hand against the tip of the blade and begins to smash it when she completes the release by uttering Mashirobara's name. The smashing of the blade down to the hilt releases pure white rose petals that move at Yoshino's command, empowering her Kidou performance. *'Bankai': Yoshino's Bankai is activated by stating the intent of entering Bankai followed by Sono Mashirobara (Garden of Pure White Roses) at which point Yoshino drops the blade into the ground, watching as the blade is crushed from tip to hilt and releases thousands of pure white rose petals. Some of these petals morph around Yoshino, turning her hair into a pure white along with draping her in clothes similar to her Zanpakutou Spirit. This turns her into an Avatar of her Spirit, while other white rose petals lash out towards those around her that wish her ill intent and attempt to give them lacerations that bleed out for as long as she is released in battle or until the battle has ceased altogether. Category:Vizard Category:Index Category:Character Index